


A good lie in.

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: This fic is for Arthur Shelby and features the following prompts:60: “Hold still.”38: “I can tell you’re lying”83: “We’re gonna be okay.”This isn’t really set at any particular point





	A good lie in.

“What time is it?” You ask blearily as your husband sits on the edge of the bed, kissing your forehead. Your face wrinkles up as his moustache tickles your skin.

“Too early for someone as beautiful as you to be out of bed my love. I’ll be home late. But I’m taking tomorrow off.” He says his face illuminated by the light in the hall. He hadn’t turned on the bedroom light not wanting to disturb you. 

“Really?” You ask hopefully. “You know  **I can tell when you’re lying** Arthur.” You say sitting up to look at his face properly.

You see Arthur wince at your comment “Really. I promise.” He assures you. “Go back to sleep, ‘ey.” He brushes his knuckles over your cheek. As you often do you wonder at how hands capable of such violence both in and out of the boxing ring can be so tender when in contact with you. He waits until you’re settled under the covers again before kissing you tenderly. “Tomorrow.” He promises again.

“Tomorrow.” You say happily. “I love you Arthur, be safe.”

\-------------------------------

“ **Hold still**.” Arthur laughs, his strong arm wrapping around you and pulling you closer to him. You squirm, giggling as his moustache tickles the sensitive skin under your ear.  It’s an unusual morning for the two of you, still in bed after the sun had risen, with nowhere to be. Arthur, despite the late hour he had arrived home, is trying to take advantage of the rare time off, pressing his throbbing cock against your ass, lips and moustache grazing your neck again.

“It tickles,” you laugh, rolling over to face him and kissing the tip of his nose. Taking his face in your hands, you use your thumbs to smooth the hairs of his moustache. Tutting you shake your head “How long since you’ve trimmed this thing?” You tease gently, gently twisting the hair so it’s clear of his lip. Arthur’s fingers creep your nighty up to your hips, his eyes watching your face as you fix his moustache. You giggle again as you curl the ends. Happy with your work you kiss him, enjoying the feel of his soft lips on yours.

“Been a bit busy for the barber, love.” Arthur sighs against your lips, pressing his forehead against yours.

“You could go this morning,” you suggest, your hand rubbing over his chest.

Arthur shakes his head, “I’m not leaving this house.” He says firmly, hand sliding up your thigh. “There are some other things I’ve been neglecting which are more important,” he says needfully.

You shiver a little as his hand finds your centre, your legs parting under his touch. “I’m not going to stop you.” You moan softly, smiling at him, as he caresses you.  Reaching out you pull his mouth back to yours, enjoying being focus of your husband’s attention. He had been absent too often in recent months.

Arthur takes his time, holding you to him as he lavishes his attention on you. He is indulgent, knowing your body so well he is able to bring you to the precipice of ecstasy and keep you there. He revels in your responses, the moan from your throat, the flutter of your eyelids, the blush on your chest and the tension in your muscles. “I love you.” He whispers in your ear as you fall. He holds you, his nimble fingers drawing your orgasm out.

“I love you too.” You sigh. Pressing kisses to Arthur’s chest, working your way back up his neck along his jaw and finding his mouth. Arthur tugs at your hips, guiding you on top of him. Straddling his thighs you wrap your hand around his cock. Using the long, slow strokes you know Arthur loves you bring him to full attention.

“Fuck me,” Arthur sighs throatily, his hands gripping your thighs.

You grin, leaning forward to kiss him, your hands running through his hair. “I intend to husband.” You say, your voice hoarse as you slide up his body, both of you rolling your hips as the head of his cock bumps your clit. Arthur’s hands grip your hips, guiding you up and down his length. Your mouths fall open, tongues finding each other and swirling together.

Lifting yourself, you guide him into you. Both of you groaning as you sink down on to him. Arthur’s eyes flare as he watches you, loving the sight of you above him. His hands rest on your hips as you find your own rhythm. Your hands run over his chest, before taking his hands in yours, intertwining in your fingers as you increase your pace. Arthurs breathing begins to come in starts. His eyes hold yours, pupils blowing as he begins to lose himself. You don’t need words to know how close you both are. Pace quickening you cum together, Arthur’s guttural groans echoing your gasps. Collapsing together, you shower each other with kisses, caresses and praise.

\------------------------------ 

Perched on the edge of the kitchen table, comb in one hand, and scissors in the other you look at Arthur’s moustache critically. “Are you sure you want me to do this? We could go into town, to the barber.” You offer.

“I trust you, love,” Arthur says, shuffling his chair closer to you.

Taking a deep breath you carefully start trimming the wayward hairs of his moustache. You work slowly and methodically, careful not to cut him. Finished you hold up the mirror for him. “How did I do?” You ask nervously.

“Perfect. Better than the barber.” Arthur grins happily. His hands wrapping around your waist and pulling you into his lap. You shake your head but don’t argue, happy to be in your husband’s arms and not waiting, worrying, for him to come home. Arthur sees the look on your face. “I know love. I’m sorry. I’m trying to be home more.” He promises, holding your eye. 

“I know.” You assure him before kissing him deeply “ **We’re gonna to be okay,**  I promise.”


End file.
